Sonshiney Days
by VeVe2491
Summary: 6 years ago, Sonny gave birth to a beautiful baby girl but tragedy strikes and Chad is left with out his Sonshine and must take care of his child on his own, but now something wonderful has happened, but is it really all that wonderful for everyone?
1. Chapter 1

My daughter.

My beautiful, beautiful daughter.

I looked down at her as she slept her brown hair covering her face slightly, and a small smile playing on her lips.

I wonder what she's dreaming about?

She's only six, so probably something she watched on TV earlier.

I decided it was time to leave her to sleep, so I crept quietly out of her dark room, with only a pig shaped night-light to light it.

I made my way down the hallway and into my room.

It was blue like my gorgeous eyes (If you got it flaunt it) and had hard wood flooring, mainly because I enjoy sliding across it. There was a door leading to my large walk in wardrobe and a big chest of draws next to it. I headed over and grabbed a pair of pyjama shorts from the third draw down. I change slowly and dumped my dirty clothes in the washing basket next to the draws. Walking over to my large bed, and crawled under the blue and white comforter. I lay my head on my favourite fluffy pillow and turned on my side to look at the picture on my bed side table.

A smiling brown haired girl smiled back at me. Her cheesey grin lighting up my world. She wasn't even posing, I'd just caught her smiling and the picture had turned out amazing. Her brown eyes sparkled and looked like they were dancing happily. Her laugh echoed through my head and a lone tear slid down my cheek.

My Sonshine.

My amazing, funny, talented, Sonshine.

God, how I missed her.

I picked the picture up and stroked it with my left index finger and smiled solomnly before whispering, "I miss you Sonshine. I'll see you soon, kay?" Another tear slipped down my cheek. "Goodnight Sonny, I love you"

I placed the picture down on the bedside table, and cuddled back up into my warm bed before drifting off into a sad yet peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh!" I groaned as I woke to the bright morning sun which was currently shining in through my bedroom window.

I rolled into my pillow and closed my eyes, willing myself to fall asleep again. So I could go back to dreaming about the days of Condor Studios, when my Sonshine was still... nevermind.

Eventually I gave up on going back to sleep, I was now fully awake. I swung my legs out of bed, and made my way into my en-suite bathroom for a quick shower.

I was soon out of the shower and fully dressed and ready for the day ahead of me.

I could hear the theme tune for SpongeBob Squarepants blaring from the living room, so I knew automatically where to find my daughter.

I entered the living room to find her sat on the floor, using the coffee table to lean on as she drew a picture with her favourite pack of crayons.

I grinned to myself at how amazing my daughter was.

"Good morning Charlotte"

Charlotte turned to me and grinned, she got up quickly from her position on the floor and ran into my now awaiting arms and hugged me.

I lifted her up and she squealed happily.

"Morning Daddy!"

"Morning to you to sweetheart"

"You already sad morning silly!" She giggled as she swatted my shoulder with her small hand.

"You want some breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

I chuckled, "I hate to break it to you sweetie but you had pancakes yesterday and I think maybe the day before that so I'm cutting you off. How does toast sound?"

"With rasberry jam?"

"With rasberry jam" I nodded.

"Sweet!" She pumped her fist in the air.

"You watch way to much TV" I shook my head playfully.

"Your on TV" She retorted.

"That's different." I grinned at her and placed her down on the floor next to me.

"Sure it is Daddy." She patted my leg before grinning cheesily up at me (She looks like her Mom when she does that) "To the kitchen" She then ran out of the room in a superhero sort of way.

She's one strange girl but she's my strange girl.

I followed her out to the kitchen. It was bright yellow with wooden cabinets and a silver fridge, and the other usual appliances you would find in a kitchen. I have never been much of a chef, although when the stars are aligned just right I have been known to ticker around a bit in the kitchen. My repertoire of dishes is few so whenever this happens, I try not to deviate from that tried and often rocky path. The kitchen has dark brown cabinets with two double doors. These cabinets are filled with dishes, cups and bowls on one side and spices along with a box of assorted celestial seasons tea and two boxes of assorted individual packs of oatmeal on the other. To the right, below the cabinet doors is the sink, there are generally dirty dishes in the sink just begging to be washed. The sink is surrounded by a forlorn stove to the left and a dish rack to the right.

I made breakfast for the two of us and we ate and joked and talked like any other father and daughter.

Charlotte is a lot like her mother. She's funny and nice, though sometimes to nice, everytime we see a hobo (which isn't often by the way) she demmands I give them five bucks but if they have a dog it's ten, she has a heart of gold, just like her mother. She'll say good morning and hello to nearly everyone she meets, though she knows to be careful, I made sure she knew all about stranger danger. Charlotte's part of the blossom scouts, and never does anything healf-heartedly, that's how she beat her Aunt Zora's cookie selling record, boy, did that make me laugh when she told me though Charlotte kinda burst my bubble when she told me helped her. On the days where she comes to work with me she'll help out around the set, or sit happily in a director's chair and watch with wide eyes. She's also incredibly smart, I won;t get into that right now but whereas when I was her age I was reading 'Boogybear Three: The Return Of Boogybear' she's reading 'The Grapes Of Wrath', like I said she's a strange girl. Then finally theres her name. Her full name is Charlotte Daniella Cooper (Hehe my initials) but she prefers to go by Charlie. Yes, Charlie. Just like her Mom. Allison Munroe becomes Sonny Munroe.

Once we'd finished eating I put out dirty dishes in the sink and decided I'd wash them later.

I turned to Charlie with a small, sad smile on my face, "Now sweetie, you know what day it is today right?"

"Twelth Of December 2019 or if you want to get technical the third Saturday of the month" She stated.

I blinked, impressed at how awake her brain was this morning. Do you know get what I meant by smart?

"Well, yeah-" I started but she cut me off.

"Don't worry Daddy, I know what today is. I'll go get dressed and then we can go" She smiled up at me before hopping og her stool at the kitchen island and skipped off to her bedroom.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" I called after her.

I didn't have much to do whilst Charlie was getting ready, so I figured I may aswell wash the dishes.

"I'm ready Daddy!" Charlotte called happily as she made her way into the kitchen as I was just rinsing off the last dish.

Charlie was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans, a white minne mouse tee-shirt equiped with hot pink sparkly sequins, a long grey cardigan once again equiped with sparkly sequins and silver sequined hightops. Her brown hair was brushed and was curly on the ends just like her mothers used to be. Yeah, I know what your thinking, how did Chad Dylan Cooper manage to deck his daughter out with fashionable clothes? The answer: I didn't. Tawni did.

"You look beautiful darling. I'll grab my keys and we can go." She nodded and we headed out the front door of our house.

I bet you think I live in some mansion, right?

Wrong.

Charlotte and I live in a large suburban house, but in a private residence, so we have neighbours but their nearly all celebrities.

Charlie climbed into the car and I got into the drivers seat. Along with Chalire, my car is my other baby, it means a lot to me just not quite as much as my daughter.

I pulled out of the drive and Charlie flicked on the radio.

The moment I heard what they were playing I wished she hadn't put it on.

The speakers in my car blared 'Me, Myself and Time' throughout the car, a song Sonny had performed on So Random! a long time ago.

I smiled sadly at the memory and looked at Charlie who was wearing the same sad smile.

Her caribbean ocean blue eyes twinkled sadly. Charlie knew all about her mother, I made sure she did. Charlie and I would watch one episode of So Random and one episode of Mackenzie Falls every Friday night. We laughed at So Random! and sat on the edge of our seats in suspense at Mackenzie Falls. I knew all about what happened, I mean, duh, I was the star of the show during it's eight year run. Once we'd watched the episodes, (and as dorky as it sounds) Charlie and I would re-enact her favourite parts.

Charlie began singing along to the song, she has an amazing voice just like her mother. Charlie plays piano, drums, and guitar, which she learned from me, I figured since both me and her mother loved it, she might and I was right. Charlie loves her guitar, she's even wrote a couple of short songs, though there usually about stuff she's done that day or seen on TV.

I sang along to the song with her, and we were soon grining and luagh at each other.

The fun came to an end though when we pulled up in the car park of 'Palm Oaks Treatment Facility'.

I took a deep breath as I looked at the building.

I felt something soft and warm cling to my hand.

I looked down to see Charlie holding my hand in a brave yet comforting way.

"Come on Daddy." She whispered and we walked to the automatic doors and into the cool airconditoned building.


	3. Chapter 3

We entered the reception area, and the receptionist smiled at us, "Good morning Mr Cooper. Hellow Charlotte, hows school?"

"Morning Jane" Charlotte smiled back, "Schools fun, but sometimes I think it's to easy" She frowned slightly.

"Only you would think that kid," Jane teased. "Well, I'll leve you guys to it, you know where your going."

I nodded.

"Bye Jane. See you later." Charlotte waved at her with the hand the currently wasn't clutching my own.

We headed down the oh-so familiar corridor to room 239.

The door was shut and I was beging to shake slightly. Luckily for me I had Charlotte there and she knows how I get at this point, she squeezed my hand resurringly and gave me a small nod. I nodded back and place a shakey hand on the dorr handle, and with one deep breath I opened the door and walked in.

Charlotte released my hand and walked over to her usual seat and began talking to the woman lying on the bed.

I looked at the woman, tears were threatening to fall, and I had to bite down on my lip so they wouldn't leave my eyes. The woman looked just like she had the last time we'd been here. She looked just like she had when I'd first visited her here. Her brown hair was in the exact same position. Her eyes were closed, denying me to look into her choclate brown eyes. She looked like she was sleeping, but no. She was in a coma.

I walked over to my usual seat on the oppoisite side of the bed to where Charlotte was sat. I took hold of the woman's hand and kissed it gently, a tear escaing down my cheek.

"Hey Sonshine" I whispered. "Told ya I'd see ya soon" I chuckled quietly.

Charlotte talked quietly to her mother, telling her all about school, her work on her guitar, and audition she wanted to go to and blossom scouts, etc. I sat and listened for a while before joining in with the conversation.

"Charlie if you wanted to go to the audition you could have told me before and I could of arrange something"

"I know but I wanted to tell you and Mommy together." Charlotte smiled.

I smiled back at her, "Well, I'm sure Mommy appreciates it. We'll go over your Aunt Tawni's later today and she'll help us work something out for your audition. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Charlotte beamed. "Thanks Daddy. You hear that Mommy? I'm gonna be an actress just like you and Aunt Tawni!"

Jane entered the room, and walked up to Charlotte, "I hear someones gonna be an actress"

"Yeah!"

"That's amazing Charlie! How about we go get a juice box from the cafeteria in celebration?" Jane grinned.

"Daddy, can I?" Charlotte asked me, her eyes wide and a large smile plastered on her face.

"Sure, just behave for Jane okay?" I passed Charlotte some money for a jucie box each for her and Jane.

"She always behaves Chad" Jane smiled at me.

"I know, I'm just reminding her."

Charlotte poked her tongue out at me and then made her way to the door, "Back in a bit Daddy" and she was out the door.

"Yeah, back in a bit Daddy" Jane winked at me before following Charlotte out.

I laughed, I liked Jane, a lot but my heart belonged to the girl lying on the bed infront of me.

Jane was amazing with Charlotte and she was a very nice woman, she'll come over ever now and again to hang out with Charlotte and I. I always make sure to invite her over for Charlotte's birthdays. We had Jane over for Thanksgiving this year, her family were in Chicago and she couldn't afford to fly out there. I offered to give her the money but she refused, so Charlotte and I invited her over instead. It was a lot of fun, but since then I've refused to play monopoly with Jane and Charlotte again, they cheat, I'm sure of it but when I told them what I thought they laughed and just told me I was just the worst monopoly player in the world. Jane is great fun, and I enjoy having her around. She's a natural red head and Charlotte is constantly expressing how much she wants hair like Jane's. She has piercingly green eyes, like emeralds and she's about a year younger than me maybe a little less. Jane will flirt with me playfully and on occasion I'll flirt back but she and I both know that my heart belongs to Sonny.

"Hey Sonshine" I took hold of her hand again. "I'm good, and as you can see Charlotte is to. We really miss you sweetie. We need you."

I just sat there then clutching Sonny's hand like it was the end of the world. I looked at the engagement ring on her wedding finger. It had a large diamond and a platinum band with an engraving on the inside which said _"To my Sonny Shonshine love CDC"_. I remmeber the day I'd proposed to her, I was nervous I thought my heart was about to leap out of my mouth and run off into the night.

_Flashback - March 18th 2012._

_Sonny was in the prop-house and I was pacing back and forth a little way down the hallway. I had two cups of frozen yogurt in my hands and the ring was in pocket. I had my plan but I didn't know how to initiate it. In the end I dropped the ring in one of the frozen yogurts and made my way into the prop hous trying to look as casual as possible. _

_"Hey Sonshine" I smiled at her, that's when I noticed what she was wearing. "Um... Sonny?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What are you wearing?" She was wearing the fat suit she had been wearing the day we'd met. This was even more perfect._

_"Oh, right. We decided to do another sketch with Madge in it." She grinned, "It's so much fun. Do you remember the costume?"_

_"Duh. You were wearing it the first day we met. The day I fell for you."_

_"And the day I fell for you" She got up from her position on the couch and kissed me gently on the lip. "Best day of my life"_

_"Best day of your life so far." I grinned, "But I don't think it was. I think the best day of your life is everyday you spend with me" _

_"You are so conceited but your incredibly right at the same time." She laughed, before kissing me again and taking one of the yogurts from my hand._

_Crap. She's got the wrong one!_

_She sat back down on the couch and I followed and sat next to her, trying to work out how to get that one back and give her the one with the ring in it._

_Thankfully, I always carry around a picture of myself. I pulled it out of my pocket, unfolded it and grabbed a pen of the coffee table, and scrawled a short message on it. I handed it to Sonny and took her yogurt quickly._

_"Chad that's my yogurt." _

_"Just read the picture!" I said, my mouth full of yogurt._

_"Fine"_

_"Fine"_

_"Good"_

_"Good"_

_"So, we're good?"_

_"We will be when you read the picture"_

_"Fine"_

_"Fine"_

_"Good"_

_"Goo - Sonny! I am not doing this again. Read!"_

_Sonny giggled and began reading. "To my biggest fan, myy Sonshine, my Sonny - Aww Chad that's sweet"_

_"I have my moments. Now keep reading" I grinned._

_"Thanks for the yogurt, TVs Chad Dylan Cooper - Chad! You greedy pig!"_

_"Theres more!" I pushed the other cup of yogurt towards her. _

_Sonny grinned and looked a t the picture and continued to read, "Ps. I'm also your Chad Dylan Cooper. I love you Sonny Munroe. Now eat the yogurt! Xxx - Alrght looks like I'm eating this yogurt."_

_She began eating and moment later stopped and reached into her mouth to pull out the ring. _

_"Chad? What's this?" She looked confused though there was a small smile playing on her lips._

_I took it out of her hands and got down on one knee, "Sonny, ever since the first day we met, I've been in love with you. I spent a year trying to deny it but I failed miserably. When you first agreed to go out with me I was ecstatic but terrified at the same time. Ecstatic because the girl I loved might possibly loved me back and she had agreed to date me! But terrified because I was so scared I was gonna mess up and lose you. Unlike so many other people, you stayed with me through thick and thin, you were the first person to call me out on being a jerk and it's because you knew that underneath that jerk there was a guy worth getting to know. I've spent the past two weeks freaking out over how to do this, I even went to Tawni for help" I chuckled. "But I decided to do it like this because it's the way we met. Though I have to admit you being in that costume was exceptionally lucky. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Sonny, will you marry me?" _

_Tears were now streaming down her face and I began to panic. _

_What if she says no?_

_What if she breaks my heart?_

_What if - _

_"Chad, I love you."_

_"Is that a yes?"_

_She got off the couch, took my hand and helped me up and looked me directly in the eye, before pressing her lips to mine and kissing me passionately. "What does that feel like, to you?"_

_"A maybe?" I teased._

_She giggled and kissed me again. Her arms snaking around my neck, whilst mine found their way to her wasit. I pulled her closer to me, and trace her tongue along her bottom lip, as if begging for enterance. Sonny teased me for a while not opening but she soon gave into my begging tongue. Our tongues battled for dominance and of course I won. Her fingers tangled in my hair, and I began tracing patterns with my fingers lightly on her back. Our tongue's were soon dancing together in sync and I smiled into the kiss. Though eventually we had to pull away due to lack of oxygen._

_"Now that one was definately a yes!" I grinned._

_Sonny giggled and I slipped the ring on her finger._

_"I love you Sonny Munroe"_

_"I love you to Chad Dylan Cooper." She smiled and kissed me again softly._

_End Flashback_

"That was a great day. I'm still acting, though I have directed a couple of episodes of my new show, 'Apartment 5A', it's a comedy and a drama, so I think you'd like it. I've written a couple of songs, Charlotte says there good and I should make a CD but I don't know... I've also written a couple of childrens stories. WIth the help of the Randoms, I've written a few about your days in Condor Studios. I've written four so far, 'Sketchy Beginings' - That ones all about your first day at Condor Studios, the Randoms and your Mom helped me a lot with that one. The next one is 'West Coast Story' - That one's about the first day we met and the game of Musical chairs. Tawni helps me a lot with these stories, because I'm not their all the time. Then there's 'Sonny At The Falls' that one is really good, I remember that actual ded, I remember wishing you would stay at the falls but your to loyal for that, but that's something I love about you. Now finally, I've written 'You've got Fan Mail', remember Eric?" I chuckled at the memory. "The stories are really fun to write. Charlotte loves readying them. I decided to call the series of books, 'Sonny With A Chance' ya get it? Tawni says I should get them published, and I might but I'd want your opinion first."

I looked down at her and then something amazingly, wonderful happened.

She squeezed my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh My God!

My heat must have been racing at a mile a minute.

Maybe I was just imagining things.

Yeah, that's right.

I relaxed in my seat and calmed down, when...

_Squeeze!_

Sonny, squeezed my hand once again.

I probably would have had a fit right there but Sonny, my Sonny was waking up?

But the doctor's had said...

_Flashback - October 6th 2013_

_Charlotte was 11 days old and I was upstairs putting her in her crib when I heard a loud crash. Thankfully Charlotte being a very heavy sleeper, didn't wake. I rushed out of Charlotte's bedroom and towards the staris._

_"Sonny?" I called._

_Lying at the bottom of the stairs was my wife to be._

_"Oh my God! Sonny!" _

_I ran down the stairs and pulled her onto my lap, she didn't wake. I began crying uncontrolably into her hair, begging her to wake up. Then I noticed the blood in her hair. The large cut in her head. I tried to pull myself together though I was now shaking furiously. I pulled off my jumper, leaving me in my white under t-shirt, and pressed it to her head to try and stop the bleeding. I then reached into my pocket, pulled out my cell phone_ _and dialed 911._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, sir. How may I help you?"_

_"Hi, yes. This is Chad D-Dylan C-C-oo-per, my fiance, Sonny. She must have f-fallen d-do-down the st-airs or some-th-thing but I found her l-ly-lying at the b-b-ottom, a-and she's unconscious and she - she's bleeding from a - a cut in h-her head" I sobbed down the phone._

_"Sir calm down, an ambulance is on it's way now."_

_I hung up and then dialed Tawni to come and look after Charlotte whilst I went to hospital with Sonny._

_Tawni arrived moments later, she only lives next door._

_Tawni saw me in a crumpled heap clutching Sonny to my chest, begging her to wake up._

_Tawni's face lost all colour and she was soon crying along with me._

_The ambulance showed up and Sonny was taken away from meon a stretcher and rolled away into the ambulance. Tawni gripped me in a tight hug, both of us still sobbing. She asked me to call her when I had any news. I nodded and left the house and climbed into the ambulance. Holding Sonny's hand the entire journey to the hospital, whispering softly to myself and her that it was all going to be okay._

_***** 4 hours later *****_

_"Mr Cooper?"_

_I removed my hands from my face, got up from my uncomfortable waiting room chair, "Yes?" My voice was shakey and I sounded scared._

_"Come with me." The doctor turned and headed down the hallway and into a room, obviously I followed him._

_The room was cold and goosebumps appeared on my skin. There was a desk with a spinny chair and two plastic orange chairs facing it. Not much to look at really._

_The doctor took a seat on the spinny chair and I sat slowly down on one of the hard, plastic chairs. _

_I looked at the man in front of me, dreading whatever words were about to come out of his mouth. He looked to be in his late 40s, he had a light stubble and his eyes were grey like the fog you'd find in a graveyard. He was taller than me, though he had less muscle. You could see how tired he was, the bags under his eyes giving him away._

_"Mr Cooper, I have some bad news and it involves you making a decision."_

_I nodded, the lump in my throat making it impossible for me to say anything._

_"Miss Munroe, is stable for the moment. Now we have two opptions. We can put her in a medically induced coma. This would give her body time to repair it's self, though there are side affects. Or we can take her off life support and, well... I believe you know the answer."_

_"What are the side effects?"_

_"Miss Munroe may never wake up, or should she wake up she may have severe memory loss or severe brain damage. The best decision would be to take her off life support"_

_I think my heart knew the answer before my brain did, "I would like for you to put her into a medically induced coma."_

_"Mr Cooper, surely you understand that it would be far better for her to leave this world?"_

_"No, and obviously you don't understand that it isn't. I love her! We have an eleven day old daughter. I need Sonny. If she dies then I'd die."_

_"Mr Cooper, it would be far better for her. If she were to wake up from the coma then she could suffer severe brain damage, which would take its toll on you, taking care of a baby and your wife. Or she could suffer mass memory loss and not remember you or your child, which would tear you apart to see the woman you love not know who you are or who your child is,"_

_This made my heart crumple. The doctor was basically telling me my wife may as well be dead._

_"Fine," I whispered. "Take her off life support..." _

_"As you wish," The doctor nodded and headed out of the room._

_"It's not as I wish though, is it? If it was as I wish she would be okay and we'd be cuddled up on the couch watching re-runs of So Random! or Mackenzie Falls!" I yelled knocking my chair to the ground._

_"I can't lose her! I can't!"_

_I ran._

_I ran as fast as I could to catch the doctor._

_I sped into her room, and threw myself over her, sobbing uncontrolably. "No. No. You can't take her away from me."_

_"Mr Cooper..."_

_"No!" I pulled myself up to look at her. Her head bandaged heavily. Her hair matted with her dried up blood. I cried as I stroked her face, my tears falling on her beautiful face. "Sonny. Sonny, I love you and I need you. Please, please come back. PLEASE!" I yelled the last part. My whole body shaking. I kissed her cheek. "You going to be okay, Sonshine. I promise."_

_I turned to the doctor, "Put her in a coma. Now!"_

_"Mr Cooper..."_

_"You say she's gone and I swear to God, you will regret it," I threatened. I was dead serious._

_"Mr Cooper, she's still alive but you need to know we can't keep her in the hospital, for more than three months tops. We need the room."_

_"Oh, so this is what it's all about," I sneered. "You don't care about my wife's welfare at all, you only care about having room to keep other patients!"_

_"Mr Cooper..."_

_"Don't you Mr Cooper me! You put her in a coma I will arrange for her to be taken to a facility for the comatose tomorrow morning." I leant over and kissed Sonny once more before making my way to the door._

_"Um, Mr Chad?" Came the doctor's scared little voice._

_"What?" I said through gritted teeth._

_"My wife is a big fan, do you think maybe I could get your autograph?" _

_I glared at him, "What the fuck do you think?"_

_The doctor turned away scared and walked over to Sonny's bed, to get to work._

_"Glad you got the picture" I said sarcastically before heading out the door and pulling out my phone to make arrangements for Sonny._

_End Flashback._

"Sonny, come on Sonny, wake up."

She twitched slightly.

I was now shaking happily, "Sonny, I'm here come on!"

She was coughing!

OH MY GOD!

She was blinking and coughing.

_Water! Get her water._

I ran outside to the water fountain for visitors, grabbed a cup, filled it with water and ran back into Sonny's room, not caring if I spilt any on the way.

Her eyes were open now and she looked pretty terrified.

_No! What if she doesn't remember me?_

I put the water down on my chair and helped her sit up then passed her the cup of water.

She guzled it down faster than you could say "Falls"

I chuckled at the sight of her drinking.

"What?" She said into the cup as she finished up the last droplets.

"Nothing." I smiled.

_Maybe she does remember me._

She handed me the cup and I sat back down, not quite sure what to say.

"Um, Chad?" She asked.

_She does remember me!_

"Yeah?"

"Where am I?"

"Your in Palm Oaks Treatment Facility."

"What?" She looked confused, then I again I probably would be to if I was in her position.

"Sonny, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Um... I remember falling, but after that it all goes blank," She cocked her head ot the side as if in thought.

_Halla-freaking-lujah!_

"Okay, um... I know this is gonna sound odd but um... what's two plus two?"

She looked at me as if I was on crack before answering, "Four?"

"What colour is a giraffe?"

"Yellow with brown patches,"

"What's your best friends name?"

"Tawni Hart."

"Who am I?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, CDC, big headed jerkthrob and my boyfriend or fiance if you wanna get technical" She smiled.

_No brain damage from what I can see._

"Excellent, four out of four Munroe, pretty impressive."

"Sweet!" She grinned. "Okay, now it's my turn to quiz you."

"Fine then, quiz away," I smirked.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Sonny, that's not even a question," _Crap, what if she really does have brain damage? _And then it dawned on me, "Oh..."

"Yeah..."

And with that I kissed her. Soft and sweet. I pulled away after a moment and said, "One kiss for m'lady"

Sonny grinned cheesily, and said, "First answer, correct. Next question, what's the date today?"

"Twelfth of December 2019"

"W-what?" Sonny's face crumpled and tears became visable in her eyes, "I've been out how long?"

"Since October 6th 2013. Roughly six years."

Sonny began crying, and I sat on her bed and embrace her, in an attempt to comfort her,

"But th-that means... Ch-Ch-Char-Charlotte, is six. I've missed my daughter grow into a child!" Sonny sobbed. "I've missed important milestones. I've missed birthdays... Oh My God! I missed our wedding!" She cried even harder into my shirt.

"Shhh! Sonny it's fine seriously. I love you and your okay and that's all that matters," I soothed.

"Oh Chad!" Sonny cried and sobbed harder, if that is possible.

"Shhhh," This probably could of gone better, had I been less blunt.

At that moment Jane decided to enter the room, "Hey Chad, Charlotte is playing in the kids room with some of the other visiting kids, is that okay?"

"Yeah, thats fine."

Jane looked over to me and finally noticed the sobbing sonshine who was currently making my shoulder in to her tear landing site, "Oh my gosh! She's awake!" Jane looked shocked but not to thrilled all at the same time.

Sonny sniffed and removed her head from my shoulder to look at the woman standing before her.

"Would you like me to go get a nurse Chad?" Jane asked.

"Um... no, we're fine," Though it was probably a smart idea...

"W-Who a-a-are you?" Sonny said shakily.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Jane" Jane held out her hand for Sonny to shake. "I'm the receptionist at the front desk, I'm also a very close friend of Chad and your wonderful daughter Charlotte."

"Hi," Sonny replied, though she didn't shake Jane's awaiting hand.

Jane retracted her hand and put on her best frozen smile, "Well, I can see when I'm not wanted. Do you want me to bring Charlotte in Chad?"

"Uh... no, I think we'll leave it until tomorrow, so Sonny can calm down a bit first."

Jane nodded, a smirk began to form on her lips as she looked at Sonny, "Okkie Dokey. Um, you know my number if you need help with Charlotte or anything right?"

"Yeah, speed dial number three," I grinned.

Jane laughed and Sonny gripped onto my shirt tighter, in I suppose I kinda possesive way? That or she was terrified I was gonna disappear at any given moment.

"Bye Jane," I grinned once again, and did our special wave.

"See ya later Chaddy," Jane teased, give me a massive cheesy grin before heading out the door.

I chuckled and turned back to Sonny, who didn't look at all happy, though then again she had just spent the last twenty minutes crying...

"You okay?" I asked, kinda concerned now, as Sonny was currently glaring at the door.

She snapped out of it and smiled weakly at me, "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you think maybe you could catch me up on everything? Just for a little while, maybe until I fall asleep?"

"Anything for you Sonshine," I smiled, a smile I hadn't smiled in over six years.

Why?

Because it was a smile specially reserved for my Sonshine.

Also because she was the only one who could make me smile like that.

I kissed her gently on the lips and began to tell her about Me, Charlotte and the past six years...


	5. Chapter 5

Charlotte and I were now driving home after a long day at the treatment facility. It was about 3:30pm and it was now begining to drizzle slightly.

Charlotte still didn't know Sonny was awake and I couldn't wait until tomorrow when she would find out.

"Hey sweetite?"

"Yeah Daddy?" Charlotte said her babyish voice making me want to chuckle.

"How would you like to go back to the treatment facility tomorrow?"

"Yeah! I wanna see Jane again."

"Well, yeah but you can see your mother to."

Charlotte was quiet for a moment and stared intently out the window, before turning back to me and saying, "I guess, but she's not much fun,"

"What do you mean?" I was kinda confused now.

"Well, she doesn't do much does she. She's always sleeping and never wants to play."

"Sweetie, you've gotta understand that your mother she... she would love to be able to play with you but... well, a long time ago there was an incident and Mommy got hurt, and it made her fall in to a deep sleep, like sleeping beauty and she just hasn't woken up yet," I tried.

"Then why doesn't her prince just kiss her, like sleeping beauty's prince did in the movie?" Charlotte's brow furrowed and her nose scrunched up slightly, just like Sonny's did when she was confused or arguing with me.

"Well, I would but-"

Charlotte cut me off, "No Daddy, your Jane's prince,"

My jaw would have quite literally fallen off had this been a cartoon but it didn't but it did drop considerably, "What?"

"Yeah, your Jane's prince and she's your princess. Mommy's prince just isn't here yet."

"Sweetheart, I'm Mommy's prince and Mommy is my princess."

"No, Jane is."

"Charlie."

"Daddy."

I sighed heavily, I didn't know quite what to say anymore, "Charlotte, I'm Mommy's prince and no one else's. Mommy is my princess and no one else's. I'll kiss her tomorrow,"

"Won't that mean she'll wake up?"

I pulled into the drive and didn't answer. Sonny and I had agreed on surprising our daughter, I didn't want to spoil it.

"Sometimes..." Charlotte whispered, "Sometimes, I wish Mommy would never wake up, then me, you and Jane could be a happy family."

Anger flared up inside me but as I've gotten older I've learned to conrol it, especially around my daughter, "Don't ever say think that, not even for a second."

"But..."

"No Charlotte."

"It's true though!"

"No it's not."

"It is, I hope Mommy never wakes up! And then you and Jane can be in love and she can be my new Mommy!" Charlotte yelled, before flinging open the door of my precious baby. Storming out into the rain. Slamming the door of my precious baby and finally coming to a stop at the front door when she realised she couldn't get in because I had the key.

I was beyond furious right now.

_How could she say that? About Sonny. My Sonny. My Sonshine. Her Mother!_

I looked over to my daughter who was now taking the spare key out from under the plant pot by the door and letting herself into the house.

I didn't know what to do.

I honestly didn't...

**Okay so heres my first Author's Note on this story, and I'd just like to say a great, big, massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, alerted and even read this story! You people are truely amazing. You make my day! :)**

**I know this chapter is a little short compared to the others but it kinda needed to be, plus Channy4eva16 asked me for 'a little chappy tonight' and I think I took her a little to seriously on the little part :L**

**Guys, please keep reviewing and reading because it seriously makes me a grin like the Cheshire Cat when you do!**

**I'll give you all your little induvidual thank yous on the next chapter, if that's okay with you guys? :)**

**Peace Out Suckas! **

**Evie xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Old Justin Beiber music was playing upstairs, _So Random! _reruns were on the Tv and I was sat eating a PB & J 'sammich' on the couch, frowning slightly at 1) The Justin Beiber music and 2) The memory of what had happened between me and Charlotte little more than a couple of hours ago.

My phone flashed telling me I had a text.

**To: Chad**

**From: Jane**

**Hey, can I come over?**

**I need someone to talk to right now xx**

I was slightly cautious at this text, I dind't know wether to say yes or no.

After a short debate in my head, I reluctantly text back my answer.

**To: Jane**

**From: Chad**

**Okay x**

Jane text back almost instantly.

**To: Chad**

**From: Jane.**

**Thanks :)**

**See you in 30 mins xx**

I finished off my 'sammich' and placed it in the sink to wait to be cleaned. I hurried up the stairs to have a quick shower and change before Jane got here.

I was soon dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, my hair was wet and I was toweling it dry, when the door bell rang.

I headed down the stairs, the blue, fluffy towel still clutched in my handed rubbing the top of my head.

"Hey," Jane smiled as I opened the door to see her. She was wearing a comfortable grey dress. The versatility of the dress made it look great on its own. The ruffle at the neckline complimented the sweet banded sleeves and free flow skirt that hit the knee. She had accompanied the dress with a plain pair a ballet flats. She was holding a grass green umbrella over her head so she didn't get soaked by the rain though I doubted it actually mattered, she was standing under the porch after all.

"Hey," I stepped aside so she could come in from the rain.

She smiled sadly at me and put her umbrella down and placed it by the front door.

"You okay?" I asked, not entirely sure if she was.

She nodded and then shook her head as tears began to run down her face.

I pulled her into a hug and let her sob into my shirt, "Shhhh," I soothed, having been through this with Sonny earlier today.

"I'm s-s-sorry," She cried harder.

I chuckled softly to myself, "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I don't know," She mumbled into my shirt.

I lead her over to the couch and we sat down, I placed my hand under her chin and, pulled her face up so she would look at me, "Now, would you like to tell me what's wrong?"

Jane sniffed but nodded, "My boyfriend broke up with me."

"I'm sure there are plenty of other guys out there who would kill to have a chance with you,"

Jane sniffed again, "You think?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

Then in a second, Jane's eyes clouded over.

"Uhh, Jane?" I asked cautiously.

And with that she pounced on me, attacking my lips with hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Her lips were warm and soft. Though the kiss was hot and firey.

Her hands roamed my torso underneath my white t-shirt, and she traced me chabs with her manicured fingers.

One hand left my body and tangled its self in my hair.

Her tongue explored my mouth and her eyes were closed, denying me to see into her piercingly green eyes.

_Green eyes? Sonny has brown eyes. Her eyes are closed. We have no proof they are green._

My hands wrapped themselves around her waist, though my heart was screaming at me.

And eventually... I kissed back.

_She smells like Sonny..._

Her hand that had prevciously been on my chest began rubbing slowly over my croch.

_Mhmm Sonny..._

I removed my lips from hers, my eyes closed and began to nibble lightly on her neck.

"Ohhh Chad..." She moaned.

_She doesn't sound like Sonny? But she must be Sonny right?_

She took my hand from her waist and placed it on her breast. She had her hand over mine and sqeezed. She moaned in pleasure.

_Still doesn't sound like Sonny..._

She began to grind against me, arousing me more than I wished.

_I don't like this..._

"Fuck me Chad. Fuck me!" She groaned.

_This isn't Sonny. Sonny doesn't talk like this._

I opened my eyes, and what I saw made me feel ashamed and disgusted with myself.

Jane was on top of me shirt off, bra off.

_Oh shit!_

I pushed her off me, and put my face in my hands.

_What have I done?_

I didn't have chance do do anything before I ran to the bathroom to be violently sick.

When I got back to the living room Jane was still there... playing... with herself...

My jaw dropped.

_Can't this girl take a hint?_

"Jane, I think you should go," I said running my hand through my tousled hair.

She got up from her position on the couch, making me even more uncomfortable. She was now only in her soaking wet panties.

_Oh boy..._

"Jane..."

Charlotte was right upstairs, what if she came down?

"I know you want me Chad," Jane said in a husky voice, she traced a finger down my arm.

_No, I don't I want Sonny._

"Whatch me Chad..." She smirked, and made her way back to the couch and resumed... touching.

"Jane..."

_How do I get this girl to leave?_

"Oh my gosh! Chad!" Jane said, panic evident in her voice.

"What? What's wrong?"

As much as I hated this girl right now, even I know to take the high ground and help people when their hurt. That's Sonny's fault.

"I - I don't know come here."

I walked over to her cautiously, "What?"

In a flash Jane had me pinned to the ground.

_How the hell is this girl so strong?_

"Open up Chaddy," Jane grinned evily, her hand tightening around my throat. She opened my mouth and dropped in a pill.

The rest was a blur.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my Chad! Have you guys been watching the new episodes of SWAC? I have, on youtube of course :) (But don't forget to watch them when they air because we don't want Disney cancelling the show do we? Well, I don't) So, I decided to pick Teams for this whole Channy break up thing. And I have decided I am so Team Chad! ^_^**

**Why? Because Chad genuinely thinks he's doing the right thing for him and Sonny, even though he's not. And Sonny just can't seem to be able to see that. Because whenevere their relationship suffers hardships, Sonny always pins the blame on Chad (Even is most of the time it is his fault) but have you noticed Sonny never does anything wrong in their relationship? **

**So, although I love Sonny, I am Team Chad because he did think he was doing the right thing on 'Sonny With A Choice' and on 'New Girl' he tried to fix things with them but Sonny just wouldn't let go of the fact that he screwed up. Everyone screwes up and it wasn't Chad's fault that he did. Just think, it takes two people to screw ;) **

**Anyways, on with the Story! (Or should I go classical and say 'On with the Tale'?)**

**Disclaimer: This one counts for all past chapters and future chapters because it depresses me to have to say it... I don't own Sonny With A Chance. A'ight? I'm accepting it and moving on... slowly.**

**Chad's POV**

_I was sat quietly in a the kitchen table, eating a bowl of pineapples._

_"Why the heck am I eating this? I don't even like pineapples?" I grumbled to myself._

_Sonny walked in, making no sound. Her barefeet barely touching the floor as she moved._

_"Hey Sonshine," I smiled, getting up off my seat to hu her._

_She stepped back and looked me in the eyes, with what used to be her warm, loving, chocolate brown ones but were now cold and dark like a black hole._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, rather scared. The old Sonny would have melted straight into my embrace._

_"Chad, I'm pregnant." She said, not an ounce of emotion crossed her face._

_Joy exploded inside of me, "We're gonna be a Mommy and a Daddy again!" Then realisation hit me and it was like someone had smacked me in the face with a ton of bricks, "Wait, we haven't had sex in over three years..." _

_"I never said it was yours," And with that she laughed. Fire burning in her eyes, which were now filled with hate._

_"B-But who? Who's the father?" I asked, my legs begining to wobble beneath me, I grabbed on to the side of the kitchen counter to keep myself balanced un up right._

_"Me!" A male voice said from the doorway. _

_Sonny stepped aside, to reveal Chaz Milton Looper._

_"Oh My Chaz!" I gasped. "Sonny! You slept with my stunt double?"_

_She nodded simply, the evil smile still playing on her lips, "Or..." She said tauntingly._

_"It could be me!" Another voice said._

_Sonny stepped a side once again to reveal James Conroy._

_"Sonny! What the hell? James? He was a jerk to you!" I yelled in disbelief._

_My yelling only added to Sonny's rage and fury, "HA! IT's nothing compared to what you've done Chad! You slept with Jane! And you broke my heart!" Tears began falling from her cold eyes, becoming ice as they fell to the floor and smashed._

_"What are you talking about? I never slept with Jane," I said, praying she would believe me._

_"Don't fucking lie to me!" Sonny screamed, her voice sounding incredibly un-Sonny like._

_"Sonny, I'm not lying. You have to believe me. I've only ever slept with you."_

_She laughed again, "You lying bastered!"_

_"Just ask Jane, she'll tell you the truth!"_

_"I wish it was that easy Chad..." _

_"It is that easy!" I said exasperated._

_"No it's really not," She chuckled._

_"Well, why not?"_

_"Because I killed her," Sonny shrugged._

_"You what?"_

_"I. Killed. Her." Sonny said, enunciating every word, it was like she was talking to a child._

_"What did you do that for?" _

_"Because she's a bitch. She had sex with you. And she was stealing my daughter and you away from me." _

_"She wasn't stealing anyone. For the millionth time me and Jane did not have sex, it's called making love. Which I didn't with Jane, I have only ever made love to one person because I have only ever loved one person and that person would be you." I smiled softly, before adding, "And the bitch thing I really can't argue with you on that one." I chuckled, running my hand through my hair._

_For a second she looked like she was softening up and she was going to turn back into the Sonny I knew and loved but she didn't. "It's over Chad. Goodbye."_

_She turned out the door and her little sex-buddies followed her. I ran out after them but not before crashing into Josh the old mail guy from Condor Studios, "Josh? What the heck are you doing here?" I asked, mightly confused._

_"Sonny forgot to introduce me earlier with the other two," He grinned goofily._

_"What do you - " I started but Josh cut me off._

_"I might be the father," He gave a snort/laugh type thing, before my fist connected with his face._

_I left Josh in a heap on the floor before hurrying after Sonny and two thirds of her sex-buddy gang._

_"Sonny..." I tried._

_"No Chad," She looked at me with no emotion, before climbing into the passenger seat of a black sedan. James was climbing into the drivers seat and Chaz was placing a small blonde girl into her car seat._

_The girl spoke up, "Daddy? Why are there to of you?" The girl turned and pointed to me, making me realise exactly who she was._

_"Charlotte!" I screamed, running towards the car._

_"Daddy!" She cried, attempting to break free from Chaz's grasp as her buckled her into her car seat. _

_Chaz hopped in and the car started off down the street._

_"Charlotte!" I kept screaming as I ran after the car._

_"Daddy!" She cried, I couldn't reach her. Stupid car._

_Charlotte kept screaming for me as I ran._

_I was running so fast and paying attention to only Charlotte, that I didn't notice the large truck speeding towards me. _

_And in an instant, I was hit. I closed my eyes. This is it the end for Chad Dylan Cooper. Well, I lived a good life, I suppose. Up until six years ago when it was drastically fucked up. Charlotte's screames were still ringing in the back of my head._

"Charlotte?" I groaned, attempting to open my eyes. My eyes opened ever so slightly, letting bright light shine through.

Shit! I'm dead. This is it. The whole seeing the light thing before you die.

"Daddy?" Charlotte screamed, she sounded panicked, and closer than before.

I opened my eyes quicker than you could say "Falls." Charlotte was in trouble and I have to save her.

I sat up and a pain ripped through my head, I groaned in agony but I didn't care. I had to save Charlotte. Looking around the room, I realised I was in my living room. "Charlotte?" I croaked.

"Daddy!" Charlotte squeeled, as she wrapped her little arms around my chest. "I thought you were dead!"

"Sweetie, I'm fine. Could you tell me what happened?"

"I was listening to music in my room. I got hungry after a while but we were still in a fight, so I decided to stay in my room but then after a while I got really hungry," She emphisised on the really, making me chuckle slightly. "So, I came down and to see you, so we could eat but when I got down here you were just lying on the floor with your shirt off. I thought you were dead!" She began crying.

I soothed her and looked around for my shirt, which was lying lazily on the couch. I picked it up and slipped it back on before taking it back off again because all I could smell was Jane.

I made Charlotte a grilled chesse 'sammich' and cut the crusts off (Just like my Mommy did and still does for me) before heading upstair to shower and change into a different smelling shirt.

The pain was still in the back of my head when I got back dwn the stairs, so I took some pain medication, in the hopes the pain would ware off soon. Charlotte and I watched cartoons for an hour and the pain seemed to be disappearing, when a pain like someone had clamped my head in a vice seared through my head.

"Daddy?" Charlotte said, the previous fear returning to her voice.

"Charlotte, get your coat and shoes on we're going to the hospital." I said through gritted teeth.

Charlotte nodded furiously and ran to the stairs to grab her coat and shoes.

I fiddled with my phone and pressed Three. Thank God for speed dial!

"Chad?" A fimiliar voice spoke.

"Tawni, can you get over here as soon as possible?"

"Chad, it's seven at night and it's raining out, why do I need to - "

I cut her off, "Please Tawn!" I begged, the pain was begining to get worse.

"Uh, sure I'll be right over," She hung up.

Charlotte stood by the door, waiting for Tawni to arrive, a small tear rolled down her cheek and she was shaking her left leg quite a bit. Her hand was up by her mouth and I could tell she was resisting the urge to bite her nails, a habit she was trying to kick.

I was slipping my shoes on slowly, to avoid any more pain, when Tawni burst through the door.

"Hey Charlie," Tawni cooed at Charlotte, but when Charlotte didn't smile like she usually would Tawni knew somethign was definitley up. "What's wrong sweetie?"

Charlotte opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out, so she simply pointed over at me.

Tawni turned to look at me, and what was a look of concern soon became a look of horror, "Chad!"

Tawni rushed over to me, in her her black heels (Tawni Toes, designed them herself. Yup, Tawni Hart is still an actress, but she also owns her on brand of stores, 'Tawni Town', most famous for, 'Tawni Toes' shoes and 'Tawni Hart's extreme skinny jeans, and other items), she knelt down in front of me, concern returning to her face though horror was still there, "Chad what's wrong?"

"I don't know. My head hurts." I groaned in pain once more.

"Come on, we're getting you to the hospital." She got up from her kneeling position on the floor and helped me up,"Come on Charlie, get in my car."

Tawni rushed us out the door and into the rain towards her little red car.

Why do I get the feeling this is going to be a very long night?

**Shello Peoples! (and aliens and whatever else you may be!) =D**

**Hows life been treating ya?**

**My life?**

**It's kinda confusing right now :/**

**Down to business, peoples.**

**I am so sorry I haven't update in forever! (Okay, so nearly a month but who cares right?)**

**And I'm hoping you guys forgive me and will consider this chapter an 'I'm sorry' thing?**

**Please read and review because it really does make me happy =D**

**I basically get a giant face-eating smile when ya do!**

**Anywho, I will attempt to update again soon, but school starts again tomorrow (Boo!), and then I gots my GCSE Unit 1 Maths exam on the 7th March and plus I think I'm still in love with this one guy Dylan (Been in love with him for four years! D:) but I'm dating this guy Evan, and Evan best friend Tom has a crush on me to. So, I kinda feel like a horrible person right now because of that. And finally I have been suffering from a bout of writer's block (One of the worserest things a writer can get .) **

**Like I said, I will try =)**

**Please check out some of my other stories, I should be updating 'Who I want to be' pretty soon, because I enjoy writing it =)**

**As always, Peace Out Suckahs!**

**Evie xx**

**Ps. Another CDC moment! Don't ya just love him? ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chad's POV**

"Ugh, where am I?" I mumbled as I sat up and looked around.

I was in hospital. The last thing I can remember was being sat in Tawni's car.

"Chad, your awake!" Tawni smiled.

"Yeah, what happened?" My mind was still fuzzy.

"You passed out on the way here. You had a severe concussion and some form of drug was found in your system," Tawni told me.

I looked over at Charlotte who was currently asleep in her chair, she looked so peaceful.

"What drug?"

Tawni shrugged, "That's what knocked you out earlier, isn't it?"

"When the first time or the second time?" I asked expecting Tawni to ask me about the first time and was surprised when she didn't.

"The first."

"How did you know?"

"Charlie told me in the car on the way over. When you passed out, she freaked out saying 'It's happening again!' when I got her to calm down, she told me about when she'd found you unconscious on the floor by the couch. How did that happen?"

I sighed heavily, and told her what happened with Jane.

Tawni looked at me incredulously, "She drugged you?"

"Yes," I nodded. "I don't know what happened after that Tawni, my head hit the floor pretty bad when she knocked me down. I'm not even sure what happened after she drugged me."

"Charlie doesn't seem to know, she didn't find you until after Jane left by the looks of things. The only person who could know is Jane," Tawni said thoughtfully.

A single thoguht passed through my mind. "Do - Do you think... do you think she... she... raped me...?" My voice was barely a whisper and I began to cry.

Tawni came closer to my bed, and wrapped her arms around me in a hug, in an attempt to comfort me, "Shhh, I don't know Chad..."

I felt so disgusted at even the thought of it. "What... what if... if Sonny doesn't want me anymore after she finds out?" I began sobbing harder.

"Chad. Sonny loves you. She will always want you. Your relationship made it through a lot. There was that time when Sonny pretended to be ill just so me, you, and the rest of the random's would bond. You put up with years of constant pranks from _So Random! _just for Sonny. You faced one of your biggest fears, learning to ride a bike, and even if you still can't do it, you tired, just for Sonny. You flew on your private jet, with the Random's, and fell out of the sky just for Sonny. Then saved her from a cheese bomb! You picked Sonny over your fans. You dressed as a hot dog on your 7-week-aversary, just for Sonny. You forgave her after she broke your teeth on your attempt first kiss. You paid people to cheer for her that time when she sung tat song at the patio, just so she could wi the bet and feel good. There was that time when you dressed up as her first fan Eric. You went to her secret prom and danced with her. You helped try to break up Marshall and Bitterman. Plus you helped her get back at James Conroy by being her fake date. The thing with the Tween Choice Awards wasn't the best of times but what you did you di for yourself and for Sonny. You thought you did the right thing even if you didn't. My point being that you'd do anything for Sonny. You even sat around for six years whilst she was in a coma, you ignored every girl who tried to date you, you went to see her every third Saturday of the month and sat and talked to her even though you knew she couldn't answer back. Chad there is so much you've done for Sonny, you go above and beyond to make her happy. You two have gotten through so much. And you'll do it again." Tawni smiled at me, seemingly proud of her little speech, she'd jsut given me.

"I hope your right Tawn, I really do."

"Chad. I'm Tawni Hart, which means I'm always something and pretty. So right now, I'm right and I'm pretty," She grinned.

I laughed and soon she was laughing to.

"I can't wait to go home, I need a shower... again. I must have had like four maybe five showers today, yet right now I feel insanely dirty," I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

"Shh, Chad. It's okay. Just forget about it for now. The doctor said you can go home tomorrow, as long as you've woken up."

"Good."

Tawni and I sat in silence for a moment until I spoke up, "You know, I've been thinking. When I get home I wanna get started on the fifth story of my books."

"What are ya' gonna call this one?" She asked.

"Cheater Girls. I'm gonna need a lot of help off you and the other Random's for this one though, because I was sick that week so, I wasn't actually there to know all the details, but new travels around the studio fast so I was caught up on it when I got back."

Tawni nodded, "I'd be happy to help."

"Cool. I might even get started on the sixth one actually while you and the other Random's write up that one and I'll write part of 'Three's Not Company' but Nico and Grady are gonna have to write up what happened with Murphy."

Tawni nodded once again, "Okay, Chad your gonna have to get some rest now okay?"

"Sure, Tawn. And thanks." I smiled.

"No problem. Night Chad."

"Night Tawni."

And with that I drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that one =D**

**I know it was that busy but it was mostly a filler and to tell you guys what happened with Jane.**

**I got a review from someone telling me they were confused. If any of you are confused about anything just message me and I'll clear it up =)**

**On the last chapter the bits in italic were a dream Chad was having while he was unconscious.**

**I frequently call Charlie Charlotte as it is her real name.**

**In dialog she is Charlie otherwise she is Charlotte.**

**I'll update Soon! **

**Peace Out Suckahs! xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chad's POV**

One day I am gonna do something great for Tawni, she is most definitely one of my best friends.

You know, it's weird because before Sonny and I started dating I would never have imagined Tawni and I would be as close as we are now, but here I am and we are. The same goes for the rest of the Random's. I'm so much closer to all of them now. Even me and the old Mack Falls cast are closer. Sure not as close as me and the Random's but we're close.

Back to the Tawni thing. The reason I'm gonna do something great for Tawni one day is because she spent the whole night with Charlotte sat next to my bed, waking me up when I had nightmares. All about Jane. And Sonny.

I signed my release papers and Tawni gave me and Charlotte a ride home.

After making breakfast for Charlotte, I headed upstairs for another shower. Yet I still feel dirty. I decided to shrug it off.

Charlotte had a shower to, after all she had spent the night in the hospital. Soon we were both showered, dressed and outside Palm Oaks Treatment Facility. Today was the day Charlotte got to meet her mother for the first time.

Well, I say for the first time but it's not, she's seen her plenty of times but I mean when Sonny is awake and healthy, that sort of thing. Charlotte took my hand and we began walking towards the automatic doors into the lobby when I froze.

My body became ridged, and I was frozen to the spot. There was a lump in my throat the size of a frog and fear was blazing through my veins. I couldn't go in there. I wanted so badly to see Sonny. I wanted to see the look on her face when she saw Charlotte for the first time. I wanted to see the look on Charlotte's face when she saw Sonny for the first time. But I couldn't. I just couldn't. I could not walk in there and risk the possibilty of seeing Jane or Sonny leaving me because I was so disgusting.

"Daddy, come on let's go see Jane and Mommy," Charlotte said as she tugged on my hand trying to pull me to the doors.

I just stood there, unable to move myself.

"Daddy, come on," Charlotte tugged a little harder this time.

"I can't," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Why?" Charlotte asked quietly, in a comforting tone.

"Because I can't," I said, a tear slidding down my face and crashing to the floor.

"Do you want me to go get Jane to come help you?" She said gently.

"No!" I said fiercly.

Charlotte looked taken aback, but she shook her head and dismissed it. "Would you like me to call Aunty Tawni?"

She was being so mature about this. I nodded and Charlotte took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Tawni.

"Hi Aunty Tawni, it's me Charlotte. Yeah I'm good but I don't think Daddy is. Because he won't go inside to see Mommy and Jane and he's stood outside crying. Can you come and help my please? Thank you Aunty Tawni." Charlotte hung up and turned back to me. "Aunty Tawni will be here soon. Come on let's go sit in the car and we'll see if you can calm down." Charlotte lead me back to the car and sat me in the front seat. Tears were falling faster now, and I was finding it hard to breath. "Daddy, do you want me to go get you a juice box?"

"No thanks," I said shaking my head.

Tawni soon arrived and help Charlotte calm me down.

"Hey Tawn?"

"Yeah?" She said softly.

"Could you take care of Charlie until tomorrow. I just need some time alone and I don't want her seeing me like this."

"Sure," Tawni smiled. "Come on sweetie. You wanna go shopping with Aunty Tawni?"

"Um.. Yeha but..." She turned to me. "Are you gonna be okay Daddy?"

I chuckled, "Yeah sweetie I am. Have fun shopping it up with Aunt Tawni okay?"

"I will, come on Aunty Tawni. Let's go shop it up," She did a crazy super hero type/karate movement and headed off with Tawni to her car.

"Thanks again Tawni," I called after them.

"No problem."

I watched as they drove off out of the car park and I climbed back into the drivers seat, feeling more alone than I had since Sonny had ended up in her coma. Then I let it all go. I sobbed in my seat for about 40 minutes before I finally calmed down.

I looked out of my window and saw Jane exiting the building for lunch. I lay down in my seat and prayed she wouldn't notice me or my car.

After what felt like an eternity I sat up a little a looked out the window, Jane and her car were just pulling out of the car park, and I released my breath which up until this moment I hadn't noticed I was holding.

Maybe I could go see Sonny...

I got slowly out of my car and made a few shakey steps towards the building, M'lady had spent the past six years being contained in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chad's POV**

I walked quietly down the hallway towards Sonny's room, taking deep breaths a I went.

As I arrived at my destination, I felt the world begin spinning. I grasped the door handle tightly to steady myself.

_Calm down Chad. It's all in your head. Your gonna be fine._

Several deep breaths later, I was opening the door to Sonny's room.

Sonny was sat up in her bed, reading the latest issue of 'Vintage Tween Weekly', 'Vintage Tween Weekly' was basically 'Tween Weekly' but instead of all the lastest tween stars it was people like me, Sonny, Tawni etc, because we were all still insanely popular and people who had grown up with us had grown up with 'Tween Weekly' so they created 'Vintage Tween Weekly' so the people of our generation could keep up with what was going on in our lives. Sonny's hair was shining in the sunlight that was flooding in through the window, and her brown eyes were twinkling as she read the articles within the glossy magazine.

"Hey Sonshine," I said softly.

Sonny looked up and her eyes began shinging like the stars in the sky, "Chad!" Then without hesitation she got out of bed and rushed over and proceeded to wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace. "I missed you!"

"I missed you to Sonshine," I told her hugging her back.

"Are you okay?"

"Um... yeah? Why would you think I wasn't?" I chuckled, though I was hating lying to Sonny.

"You just don't seem right today," Sonny said as her nose scrunched up in frustration.

_I've barely said three sentances to her, how can she tell that somethings up?_

"Don't worry Sonny, I'm fine."

"Please don't lie to me Chad," Sonny sighed as she looked up into my eyes.

I kissed her on the top of her head, before lifting her up bridal style into my arms. I walked over to the bed and placed Sonny down gently, before scooting her over and sitting down next to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"Chad..." Sonny started.

I didn't reply. I lay there next to her in silence, having a debat with myself on wether or not to tell her.

"Sonny, I love you. You know that right?" I began.

Sonny's face crumpled, "W...Wha...Are you leaving me?" Tears sprung up in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Oh no! God no!" I reasurred her. "I would never leave you. You mean everything to me!"

Sonny nodded and cuddled closer into me, "Okay," She murmered.

"I'm just telling you this because I want you to know how much you mean to me. And... and...um... I have to tell you something important and I'm not entirely sure how you'll take it."

"Go on," She told me.

And so I began explaining what happened with Jane. By the time I was finished I was sobbing violently into Sonny's shoulder. Sonny hadn't said a word yet she was just clutching my shirt tightly in her grasp.

There was a long bout of silence before she finally spoke up, "Chad, I love you no matter what and I promise you I am not angry at you because that witch Jane abused you in a way you never thought possible coming from her. I promise Chad, I will never and would never hurt you like that, believe me?"

I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled, "Yes." I kissed her forehead gently.

"I love you."

"I love you to Sonshine."

"But, I'm gonna kill that bitch," Sonny said nonchalantly.

I grinned at her.

"I'm serious Chad."

I didn't believe her so I simply nodded and kissed her again.

"So where's our beautiful daughter?"

I explained to Sonny about the fiasco in the parking lot and told Sonny she could meet Charlotte tomorrow.

"Can we go home now?" She asked.

"You sure your ready?" She may be able to walk (That still surprises me) but she might not be 100% good.

"Absolutely, I wanna see what you've done to our wonderful home," She grinned.

"Okay, you go get dressed I'll go sign you release papers."

So, forty minutes and twelve sheets of paper later Sonny and I were just pulling up in our drive way.

"See, I told you I hadn't done anything," I teased as I unlocked the door and she twirled on through past me.

She ran around the house like a kid in a candy store looking at every little thing.

I found her upstairs in Charlotte's room, she looked so happy, I could have sworn she was going to cry tears of joy.

I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Hey Sonshine, you okay?"

She nodded.

I kissed her cheek, "Later if you want, I'll show you the photo albums. Yeah?"

"That'd be nice," Sonny smiled happily.

"So, have you seen all the rooms yet?"

"All but one..."

"Which one?"

"Our one," She whispered seductively.

"Well..." I whispered into her neck before kissing it repeatedly. "How would you feel about me giving you the personal tour?"

"I think I'd like that," Sonny smirked.

"I think I would to," I grinned back at her before carrying her bridal style to our room.

**** Author's Note ****

**That any good? =)**

**Hope you guys are liking reading this story as much as I am liking writing it ^_^**

**Thanks for reviewing and to anyone who is confused about wether Tawni knows Sonny is awake, she does. And this was the day SOnny was supposed to meet Charlotte but then Chad had that melt down in the parking lot.**

**Thanks for reading guys! Your reviews and just simply the fact that you bothered reading mean the world to me =)**

**Peace Out Suckahs! ^_^ xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chad's POV**

"I'm sorry," I whispered as tears slid down my face.

"Shhh, it's okay," Sonny soothed, pulling me close to her and stroking my hair gently with her petit little hands.

Sonny and I had made it to our room, onto the bed and just as things were getting intimate... I froze. Me! Chad Dylan cooper froze up, just before sex! How is that even possible? I just sort of broke down. I couldn't do it, not knowing what Jane had done to me.

Sonny hooked her fingers under my chin and lifted my face up to look at her, "You did nothing wrong, okay?"

"But... but... I wanted to... and... you wanted to... and I... ruined it," I cried.

"Chad, it's okay," Sonny said, stroking my hair again.

"I still want to though Sonny..." I murmered into her shoulder.

"We could take it slow if you want? We haven't been on a date since god knows when," She chuckled.

A smile crept up on to my face, "Sonny would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Of course!" She laughed. "Just let me go get changed first, kay?"

"Yeah, sure." I smiled.

Sonny hopped off the bed and then froze.

I turned to her and chuckled, I pointed to the double doors, which both had letters on them, the door with the CDC on it meant my clothes were on that side of our walk in closet. The other door had an S on it (specifically it was the S that was once on Sonny's dressing room door back in the days of Condor Studios), meant that side of the closet was Sonny's. "The one with the S," I told her.

She nodded at me before throwing open the doors and skipping in.

Thirty minutes later we were in the car on our way to the Pancake Warehouse, as I new Sonny loved that place.

"Up for pancakes, Shortstack?" I asked smirking at her, as I pulled into a parking space.

"Any day! I haven't had pancakes in six years!" She grinned jumping out of the car and rushing into the restaurant.

"That was great!" Sonny beamed as we left.

"I know," I chuckled.

Sonny had no idea where we were going, she was to caught up in the moment to notice.

I drove down a busy shopping street, pulled over, got out of the car, put change in the parking meter, and helped Sonny out.

"What are we doing here?" She asked.

I didn't answer her, I simply took her hand and led her down the street to a large shop, with by the name of 'Tawni Town'.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny squealed. "Does Tawni own this place?"

"Yup," I nodded. "And many others all over the world. Now come on."

And with that I pulled her into the store with me.

Sonny looked in awe at all the clothes and designs. "Wow," She whispered.

I laughed and pointed her in the direction of the shoes, "These just so happen to be Tawni Toes."

Sonny picked up a pair of black platform pumps and grinned, "This is so cool!"

I chuckled and said, "Right. Well, you go round pick out a dress and a pair of shoes and I'll meet you but here in 10. Kay?"

"10? how about 15?"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So, we're good?"

"Oh were so good."

Oh how I'd missed this.

I sat over by the cash registar and waited paitently for Sonny to finish shopping.

Twenty minutes later Sonny arrived with a bag which read , 'Tawni Town'.

"I thought we agreed on fifteen minutes?" I smirked.

"This is my first shopping spree in six years, what did you expect? Besides I'm only a lil' off for time, I could have shopped for ages," Sonny laughed.

"Come on then M'lady," Holding out my hand for her to take.

Sonny placed her hand in mine and a feeling of familiar warmth coarsed through my veins making me smile slightly to myself.

As we left the store we were greeted by a mass of flashing lights and questions. Yes, the paparazzi had finally caught up with us, and they now knew Sonny was awake.

"Chad, Sonny over here!", "Sonny, how long have you been awake?" and "Are you still in love?" were some of several questions that were thrown at us. We walked straight on through towards the car.

When we had successfully made it through the sea of paparazzi and back to the car, Sonny turned and grinned at me, "I've missed my life so much!"

I chuckled at her silliness and put the car in ignition, "Let's get home then. Your probably gonna need a couple of hours to get ready for our date."

"Maybe... Though, You will probably take even longer than me!" She poked her tongue out playfully.

"Pfft! No... okay, yes!"

"I knew it!"

"Dibs on our bathroom!" I laughed in delight.

"No fair! You get to use our bathroom everyday! I haven't used it in... Six years!" She protested.

We looked at eachother and burst in to peals of laughter.

Oh, how I love my Sonshine...

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry about the late update, and I know you hate excuses but I've been up to me knees in school chizz!**

**This chapter is dedicated to channy4eva16 because she told me to get my arse in gear and update (though she said it much more polietely :L ) **

**Hope this makes up for it :) Though there's not much drama in it :/ It's kinda a filler but don't worry there's drama ahead... xDDD**

**Peace Out Suckahs! **

**Evie xx**


End file.
